SugarBabes
by Ryu-Nom
Summary: Sakura works at her godmother's cafe, met hot guys that are completely cuckoo for coco puffs over her, a fact which she despises. Is it because they won't leave her alone? Probably. "My lips are chapped, would you make them moist again, Sakura-chan?"
1. Sugarbabes Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I wish i owned but unfortunately not! :(

SugarBabe

_-By one and only: __**R**_**yu-Nom**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura didn't expect serving people was this hard.

All she had to do was ask, say okay, and then deliver what the customers wanted. Just because she didn't have any money to pay for rent and just because she had to beg her god-mother Tsunade, to get her this job doesn't mean she deserves serving these stupid stuck up people.

Her best friend, Ino, the "sweet" actress as many people know her, for she had done many commercials for candy stores had tried to help her childhood best friend with her money problems, but instead, she got herself caught up on a cute boy and _'stuff' _happen. After those _'stuff' _they broke up. You know one of those one-week type of relationships. Except its getting farther than first base.

A slap was heard throughout the café. "Pervert!" A lady that look no more than twenty-five in a black tube-top dress screamed at Jiraiya, an old friend from 'Mama', the nickname that she calls her god-mother. Sakura bet he touched her butt. Twenty-bucks says he did.

"She so wants me," Jiraiya was in a dazed of some sort. His hand was propped up on the counter top while drooling on it. Tsunade ran up to the lady and apologize for the behavior of the perverted pig. Good thing the lady was kind enough to understand and began ordering.

Now back to where Sakura was. She was standing in front of a couple girls in a booth. They were taking so much time in taking their order, she was tempted to scream at the them to hurry the hell up and leave. But she didn't and still had that fake grin on her face.

"Um. Hello? Forehead girl, are you listening?" asked a girl, with reddish-orange, uneven hair, with black rimmed glasses. She was wearing a top that reached above her naval, and short shorts, that can be considered underwear. Even though it was the middle of April. It was still pretty chilly outside. _Oh no she didn't_. Sakura's eye began twitching at the nickname. Instead of lashing at the red-head. She just nodded and making her smile wider than before, that it began hurting her face.

"Okay, like I was saying three low-fat mocha latte, three rice cakes, and that's about it, thank you. Oh and please stop with your smiling its freaking me out." The red-head said putting the menu down. Sakura just stopped with her grinning ignoring the fact that she was insulted a couple minutes ago and when she was about to walk away, Ino came in, looking mighty and looked surprised when she saw the red-head. Then she beamed at the group. She was wearing a tight purple turtle-neck with a leathered belt wrap around her waist loosely. With regular jeans and black-leathered high healed boots that was covering the whole part of her knees and jeans.

"Karin, long time no see," Ino joined in and hugged Karin kissing both her cheeks. Sakura just ignored them, knowing that Ino was just pretending to be her friend since Karin was the first one to know about the latest gossips and news. Sakura went behind the counter top to grab their orders. She saw a couple kids looking at the snow-colored bend glass display counter looking at all the sweets. She had a small smile on her face when she saw a little girl, with a white flowery dress and a pacifier in her mouth bend over. She was adorable and look more than two or three years old. One of the boys pushed her when she was trying to look at the sweets. Her eyes began tearing up, Sakura glared at the boy and walked over to the little girl and picked her up trying to calm her down.

"Aw, its okay sweetheart, do you want a lollipop or a cookie?" The little girl stopped tearing up, and muffled behind the pacifier the word cookie to the nice lady. Sakura walked over to where she could get in behind the counter. She grabbed a chocolate-chipped cookie from the small counter display on top of the bleached-colored worktop and gave the little girl the cookie. She walked back out to set her down on the ground. The little girl hugged Sakura's knees and ran to her mother. Or so it seemed.

"Forehead! Where's our order?" Karin's voice rang through her ears. Then she ran to where Jiraiya was and asked if he could get the order for her. He was back in a second with the orders in place on the red trey. She picked it up carefully to not spill the mocha. She made it five steps and finally reached the table.

"I'm sorry about that, just got caught up." Ino was gone. She was probably in the staff "lounge." Even though it was a tiny room with little furniture. That was bought by Ino's second last boyfriend. Sakura was beginning to wonder if her friend was a gold digger.

The small room consisted of a plasma TV hanged on the wall, a small bronze fridge, and a long black leathered couch.

While putting the order down she got a look of Karin's companions they exactly look like Karin. They were like clones. With clothes and style of hair except one's a brunette and the other is a blond. _How weird. I bet they have no personality._ Sakura thought.

"Yeah, yeah whatever as long as I get my mocha and rice cake, I'm in heaven." Sakura almost laughed. Wasn't everything heaven for her? She remembered in high school she heard Karin say that every time she saw the student teacher's butt it was like she was in heaven. In the end the student teacher was transferred to a new school to teach since Karin said he sexually harassed her. When the situation was the other way around, he didn't even want to hook up with her. Poor guy.

-

-

-

-

Sakura wiped the table where a bunch of teenagers were. I bet they were doing this on purpose since she already cleaned the table a couple times with lemon pledge.

There were still a couple customers there, and the seats from the single tables were stack upside down. The little girl from earlier was still there with her mother. The girl got out of her mother's lap and ran up to Sakura. She didn't have her pacifier anymore.

"Sank you, lady," Sakura look down at the three year-old she was so cute. Sakura bend down to her eye level, and grinned at her. Suddenly the girl took her hand and pulled her towards the girl's mother.

The mother was thin, tall and had blonde hair. It was up in a pony tail but the ponytail like Ino's. "Dwei-Dwei," the little girl said, the mother turn around to face the little girl holding a young woman's hand. The lady looked like Ino. Except their bangs was on the opposite side covering their left eye.

"Anya, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" The mother had a deep masculine voice. Unless it _was_ a man. Sakura's eyes went wide when she realize she had mistaken the man for a woman.

"Y-you y-you're not a woman?!" Sakura yelled, when she realized what she had said out loud, she put her hands up to her mouth to shush herself and her face turned tomato-red.

"Gomenasai!" Sakura bowed to young man. Her eyes went to look at the man to see him frown. "Gomenasai, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that you look-" she was interrupted when the little girl started giggling.

"Dwei-Dwei isn't my mommy! Funny lady!" Anya was clapping and still giggling. Deidara looked at Sakura and saw she was still bowing.

"Hai-hai, its okay," he said waving the comment off from earlier. "I'm not her mother, I'm just her babysitter." Sakura, look relieved that Deidara forgave her. If Tsunade-mama heard her insult another customer she was going to be fired. It was her last chance to prove she had self-control, since last time she jumped the customer for getting on her last nerves.

"Dwei-Dwei, funny lady isn't a stranger, she gave me cookie," Anya said tugging on Deidara's jean. Deidara looked at the young lady. She was short and had no sense of fashion, she wore black slacks, a white polo shirt that reached to her elbows and a black vest that didn't close up. It was like a waiters uniform except her apron that was around her waist was pink and frilly with the word SugarBabes on the front with a chibi chef holding a cupcake.

Deidara looked at her face and saw that there wasn't anything that could be compared to models or anything. She wasn't beautiful and she wasn't ugly either. She was just plain and average. He saw that her short bubble-gum locks were short and into a tight ponytail. Her bangs covered her eyes. But he could still see the bright emerald orbs behind those tresses. He was instantly captivated even though he just took a small glimpse of it.

"You're just a perfect masterpiece," his words just ran out of his mouth, before he could stop them. She was just the perfect figure to sculpt. Sakura tilted her head confused. _What does he mean?_ She was probably a young teenager, ranging from fifteen to sixteen. He was curious, was he right, is she fifteen?

He grabbed her hand a gave it a chaste kiss, "Deidara," she had a small blush on her face. His words took a while to register until he dropped her hand. So she just gave the smartest answer she had.

"Uh?" Deidara grinned and held a hand out. "My names Deidara, yeah." _Oh. _"Sakura," she finally answered and shook his hand. "I'm sorry to ask but how old are you, un?" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm nineteen," she smiled. At least she made a new friend. The only closest friends she ever had were probably her co-workers, meaning Jiraiya and Tsunade. Even though they were older than the way they look. Sakura wanted to find out how they keep their face so young. All she got was _"It's a secret,"_ from Tsunade and Jiraiya, _"Never ask Tsunade you don't want to be vicious looking as her," _Jiraiya had a black eye the next day.

Deidara looked surprised, when she said she was nineteen. She was so tiny and young looking. Maybe its because of her height. _He probably thought I was thirteen or something. Stupid gene for making me so short._ While Sakura was rambling about how short she was, Deidara had a grin on his face, _So she's legal. Thank god! Phew! I was about to become a pedo if she said she was fifteen._

"Twenty-two," Sakura jumped up in surprise when Deidara's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. So he was only three years older than her, so why was he still babysitting? Shouldn't he have a real job by now.

"Dwei-Dwei," they both looked down to see Anya's hands up in the air wanting to be pick up. So Deidara picked her up and smiled at Sakura. He was about to say something when Ino ran up to them and stop and started looking back and forth from Sakura to Deidara.

"Deidara?" Ino said.

"Ino?" Deidara said.

-

-

-

-

**Inspired by:** 'What i like about you' the show, you know Amanda Bynes since Val had like a cafe and a song by Hey Monday-'How do you love me now' :D

**Please review! Since if you do, it'll inspire me to write more! :)  
**


	2. Movie time!

SugarBabe

-yours truly: _**R**_**yu-Nom**

**--**

**--**

Okay. Now Sakura was officially confused. How did Ino know Deidara? Has Ino dated this guy before? Probably not. Since Sakura recorded most of the guy's names Ino had ever dated. Or Ino probably already dated this guy, but never told her. I mean why? Is it because he looks like a woman and Ino didn't like guys who were prettier than her? Sakura did a double check on Deidara and saw that him and Ino did really look alike, with the hair and all. It was probably her hairstylists. Or not?

She was so puzzled.

"Um, Ino, how do you know this guy?" Sakura asked pointing at Deidara. The two look alikes were staring at each other intently. Maybe they were past lovers. Ino has always been self-centered, she probably dated this guy because he had the same hairstyle as hers.

She ignored the two and looked at Anya, who was sleeping peacefully and drooling on Deidara's black jacket. _Aw she's so cute!_ Sakura thought, she couldn't help but squeal inside.

"Who? Deidara?" Ino pointed at Deidara and stared at Sakura. She was probably dazing off since she didn't hear the word Ino had said.

"Um. Earth to Sakura," Ino waved a hand in her face, and backed off when she realized Sakura was staring at her in confusion.

"How do I know Deidara?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded her head slowly. Ino grinned and pointed a thumb at Deidara. "Well he's an old friend. We go way back."

"His he one of your ex-lover?" Ino choked on her own spit and Deidara had a displeased look on his face. He sat down on his chair still holding Anya. His feet were getting tired.

"What?!" Ino yelled. She was standing really close to Sakura shaking the life out of her.

"Ino? INO! S-Stop I-IT!" Sakura was getting dizzy and thankfully Ino stopped shaking her.

"How could you even say that. Even though he's hot and all. I don't date older men." _Cougar._ Sakura rolled her eyes mentally. "And besides, he was one of my directors."

"Director?" Sakura asked. _I thought he was a babysitter? Maybe he's undercover! Oh wow! I wonder who else is undercover. Jiraiya? Probably. He might be an undercover superstar! _Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of Jiraiya being an undercover superstar.

"Yeah director. He directed one of the greatest movies ever! And he help me become what I am today." Ino stated looking at her fingernails. The purple nail polish with stars were slightly chipped, now she had to go back to the salon again tomorrow.

"What? A hormonal male-obsessed lady?" asked Sakura. Deidara stifled a laugh seeing Ino's shocked face.

"I am not hormonal nor obsessed!" Ino screamed her face beet red. Even though it was partially true. She glared at Deidara when he couldn't hold back his laugh.

She punched Sakura's arm. "Okay okay, I was kidding," Sakura said rubbing her arm. She was going to have a bruise tomorrow. Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, so, what I meant was he made me star in more commercials when people found out the famous Deidara directed one of my first commercials." Deidara nodded smiling.

"Oh. If he's a famous director then how come he would direct commercials?" Sakura inquired.

"Well we actually didn't get along. He insulted me about stealing his hairstyle so I told him that I would tell reporters he assaulted a underage teenage girl. You never know what you could do with Photoshop." Ino smirked not noticing Deidara's glare. "And I wanted to be famous so why not get a famous director to do it for me?"

"Wow, Ino you're a she-devil."

"Tell me about it," Deidara muttered.

"So what movies have you directed?" Deidara grinned when she decided to direct her attention to him. Before he could answer Ino beat him to it.

"He directed 'Pop goes the weasel.' Don't you remember we even watched it together." Now that she thought about it. Sakura did remember watching that movie when they were fifteen. It was the only chick-flick she like. It even made her and Ino cry.

"Oh. I remember that. It made me sad." Sakura frowned. Deidara stood up, Anya still in hands, and smiled down at Sakura.

"So you watched one of my movies, yeah. So how was it?" Deidara asked wondering what she thought about it.

Sakura walked up to him with sparkles in her eyes and answered, "It was the most romantic thing I ever saw. I fell in love with it. Even though I didn't know you were the one who directed it. I'm very thankful for the way the movie was created. It was tragedy that the male lead died," she finished off with her hands clasped together in a prayer-like position.

Finally! She finally praised him. Deidara mentally clapped inside. He was so happy. He didn't know it but he would admit it that he like the girl.

"Thank you. Oh dear sweet, Sakura." She nodded a smile on her face. Then she remembered about Ino running towards her before her noticing Deidara.

"Hey Ino, what did you want earlier?" Ino who was sitting on one of the chairs that weren't put up yet stood up.

"Oh yeah. Tsunade told me to tell you to hurry up and close up. And after that, I was going to drop you off." Sakura looked around the shop and saw that no one else was there except the four. Well that was easy getting rid of the customers.

"Okay. Um, Deidara. I'm sorry but you have to go. Shop closes at 10." Deidara nodded understandingly and grabbed his black miniature messenger bag and nodded a bye to Ino and to Sakura a smile that meant "I'll see you around."

Sakura looked at his retreating figure and turned to Ino. "So, you want to help me out. Ino-pig?" Ino playfully punch Sakura's shoulder and began putting chairs up.

..

..

"I'm bush!" Sakura and Ino were in the staff lounge, they finished stacking up all of the chairs in a matter of minutes. Sakura took clothes out of Ino's bag, since she never did like carrying a purse or anything other than a backpack. So she had asked Ino to pick up clothes for her everyday.

The clothes that Ino always picked up were the ones she had to yell at her for since last time Ino picked up a short pink dress that reached up to her thighs, she was never too fond of dresses or skirts. So she just got the regular things like a big red sweatshirt with the word 'baby doll' across the chest with jeans and brown sheepskin boots that reached to mid-calf.

Sakura took off her hair tie and put it on her wrist. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking out the knots.

She tugged at the boots and stood and waited for Ino to finish off with whatever she was doing. Tsunade and Jiraiya already went home since it was Sakura's turn to lock-up. When Ino came in she was holding two cups of hot cocoa. She handed one to Sakura and picked up her bag. They turned off all the lights, and Ino walked outside waiting for Sakura to finish putting the security code on the alarm system and going outside to lock the double doors.

They walked towards the park that was in front of the café. Sakura looked back and saw the sign "SugarBabes" in cursive. The sign was turn off so it wasn't showing the bright pinkness of the neon letters. The chibi chef with a french mustache was next to the words holding up the cupcake just like what was on her uniform except it being much bigger.

"Hey forehead do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Ino asked. Sakura turned to her and shook her head for a "no."

"Sorry Ino, I have to work tomorrow."

"Oh boo-hoo. You need to have some fun! You haven't had a break in a while. I'm going to ask Tsunade-mama to give you a day off. And even though you need the money, you need to relax since you're going to die out of exhaustion." Ino said cutting Sakura off when she saw her mouth open to retort.

Ino was right though. She didn't have any day-offs in weeks. But she really needed the money to pay for the rent she owed.

-

-

It was a silent drive since Sakura fell asleep with the side of her head on the window. Ino didn't bother to wake her since she knew how Sakura took a double shift at the café.

So instead of waking her up. She took out her phone and quickly dialed a number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Yo! Inuzuka line here," a deep boyish voice answered.

"Kiba, can you do me a favor?" requested Ino. She was getting impatient since she had to call him three times before he answered.

"No Ino, like I said before, I would not model the dresses you bought," Ino rolled her eyes.

"Not that you idiot, Sakura fell asleep and I don't want to wake her. So can you carry her since I can't? Kiba? Hello? Is anyone there?" Before she knew it Kiba was tapping harshly at her window. She rolled her window down to see Kiba with a grin on his face.

"Of course I can!" Kiba said a little bit too loudly, but thank goodness that Sakura is a heavy sleeper.

"Shut up you dimwit, and here's her keys," Ino jingled the keys in front of his face. He took them and ran to the passenger sit. He was careful to not let Sakura fall on the sidewalk when he open the door. He put his hand under Sakura's legs and put is other behind her and picked her up in bridal style. Her key's jingled between he's teeth.

At the sudden feel of warmth Sakura snuggled herself on Kiba's chest.

"Bway Ew-no," Kiba said words jumbled since the key's were between he's teeth and he's tongue hitting them when words are said.

Ino bend over to close the door when she saw Kiba run up the steps to the apartment complex.

-

-

After many failed attempts in opening the door, Kiba finally got the right key to stick into the keyhole. He pushed open the door and grab the keys. He closed the door with his foot and went over to Sakura's couch and put her down gently. He took off her boots and laid them down gently on the ground.

With the feeling of the warmness gone, Sakura shivered and curled up on the soft couch. Kiba went into her room and grabbed her spider-man blanket on the bed.

Her room was regular with a bedside table that were filled with action figures of spider-man junk. With a clock that had spidy on the side shooting he's webs. There was also a small lamp that when you turn it on and look up at the ceiling you could see webs and spider-man climbing on them. There was also a action figure of him just sitting there.

Kiba put the blanket around Sakura's shoulders patting them lightly. She was always one of those people that he cares about. They met in middle school. Where she was getting bullied about her forehead until he saved her, since Ino had to moved at the end of elementary. After that they hung out a lot. Like best-friends. He always wanted her opinion or approval before doing something 'stupid' says Ino. After high school they decided to live together in the same apartment building, but _not _in the same apartment. Maybe it was because Kiba is a party animal and tends to party all night. And Sakura wouldn't be able to even fall asleep or watch spider-man movies.

In high school Kiba had started to develop feelings for the girl, and tends to show it. He was very protective of this certain cherry blossom. She never noticed it, but Ino did. She never told Sakura even though she wanted to. But Kiba blackmailed her for not doing it, saying that he'll do it when the time comes.

He sat down on the same couch where Sakura was lying down. The love seat wasn't big enough and probably can only fit three people on it. So he had to pick her feet up and set it on his lap.

--

--

Sakura woke up to loud noises and turn her head to the side, away from the couch to see the TV. It had car's chasing each other and buildings blowing up. She looked down and saw Kiba drooling on the arm rest sleeping. She kicked his arm but he wouldn't budge, so she slid further and kicked his head. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty," Sakura rolled her eyes, "What time is it?" Kiba looked towards the kitchen clock and saw it was a quarter to three in the morning.

"Almost three, so what do you want to do in this fine evening?" Kiba said smiling at the pinkette.

"Uh.. Kiba? It's technically morning,"

"Well whatever!"

"What about… SPIDERMAN MOVIES!?" Kiba sighed, he just knew that she was going to suggest that. They practically watched it every Saturday that she's home ever since he met her.

"Sakura, we've watched that like a bajillion times," Sakura glared at him and muttered something that sounds like "a bajillion and one."

"I don't care! I want to watch it now cause you know… um.. SPIDERMAN TO THE RESCUE!" Sakura ran to thee bookshelf next to the TV getting her Spiderman DVDs out. Kiba sighed and pulled back the lever beside his seat and leaned back to lie down.

"Hey, lazy pants go get some popcorn!" Kiba just closed his eyes until Sakura threw the DVD case at him.

"I'm going, I'm going jeez," Kiba went into the kitchen and went to a cupboard that he knows have a lot of junk food. "Butter or caramel?"

"Caramel," Sakura muffled into the soft armrest. She went back to her lying position waiting for Kiba so they could get their spidy-time going. After a couple minutes Kiba went back to the living room giving Sakura the bowl of popcorn.

--

--

With the movie ending and kernels left on the bowl, Sakura looked at Kiba who fell asleep probably in the middle of the movie. Instead of kicking him like last time to wake him up Sakura went to his side and picked up his feet taking off his shoes. She put the blanket around him and softly playing with his hair. She yawned and went into her room to lie down on her bed. She wasn't tired since the popcorn and two cans of soda made her hyper.

She got up and grabbed a pair of pink pajamas that had hello kitty on them with a matching tank top. She went to her bathroom and took a quick shower.

--

--

After trying to dry her hair with a towel she grabbed her red blow-dryer and put it on full blast. When she was done she walked back to her room and looked at the time and saw it was only six and crawled over her bed to where her window was and opened her blinds since she like watching the sun rise.

Her eyes were getting tired by the time the sun really did rise, which was around seven thirty-ish. After that she just crawled over to her bed and just lied down for a minute before closing her eyes and went into deep slumber.

--

--

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY-HEAD!" Ino practically yelled in her ear. It felt like she's been asleep for five minutes.

"Sorry Sakura I couldn't stop her," Kiba said rubbing he's head sheepishly. Sakura sat up weakly before Ino pulled her up by the arm. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. It was two in the afternoon.

"Waah, I've slept half of the day?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah but we could still make up for it, get dress and we're going to head out after."

"HEY! I want to go," Kiba said behind Ino. Before Ino could reply with a 'no' Sakura nodded her head smiling. At this Ino frowned.

"Okay, good. I'll be back!" With that said Kiba ran out of Sakura's apartment to go get ready.

When Ino turned towards Sakura she grabbed her shoulders and said, "Hurry up and get dressed before he comes back!"

"Ino that's mean and can I eat first?" Sakura grabbed her stomach when she heard it growl. "No, we'll eat at the food court or at least in the movie theatres." Ino was rummaging through Sakura's closet and after finding the 'right' outfit she threw them at her.

"Go go go!" Ino pushed Sakura through the door. When she came out she was wearing a jeans and her salmon colored jacket with a turtle neck that had two rows of buttons that started on her right breast and ended right above her naval. "Where's Kiba?" As if on cue Kiba barged into the room. He was wearing his usual clothes with the dull grey jacket and jeans.

"You need a new jacket Kiba," Ino said, looking at her perfectly polished nails. Before she went to Sakura's she went back to the salon. "I like this jacket, it smells nice."

"It smells like dog chow," Ino replied. Sakura saw Kiba fumed.

"WELL no ONE asked you!" Kiba retorted. Sakura sighed, it was always the same with those two when their together. She just hoped they won't fight the whole day.

"Um guys… we should go now," Sakura said trying to break up the fight before a lamp or something get destroyed. The two bickering people turned towards Sakura and nodded.

--

--

The drive to the mall was fortunately quiet for Sakura. She enjoyed the silence before it lasted. Ino was looking for a parking space and finally found one except some jerk got it before hers, she finally found one which was at the end of the line of cars.

When they went inside they saw that there were a lot of people there especially teenagers. "Come on! Let's go get the tickets so we don't have to worry bout it later," Kiba said going to the theatres.

"Wait, what are we going to watch exactly?" Kiba and Ino stopped walking and ran to see what was playing, Sakura following quietly behind. When she caught up to them. She heard them arguing with each other again.

"The proposal!" Ino yelled.

"Transformers!" Kiba screamed and then they both turn simultaneously at Sakura. "Sakura which one do you want to watch?"

"Um.. Transformers!" Kiba beamed and Ino's face fell.

"Aw! Sakura why? It's just cars fighting?"

"No… its an action flick with _robots _fighting, and I heard it's a good movie," Sakura said defending her decision.

"Ugh! Fine! Let's watched stupid _robots_ fight," They walked towards the ticket counter and saw a red-headed sleeping. The other counter had a long line since they were scared to wake the guy up.

Ino walked up to the counter and tapped on the glass. "Um hello?" After failed attempts on waking the guy up. Sakura walked up to the counter and tapped. TAP. TAP. TAP.

Sasori twitched, couldn't they just leave him alone? When he sat up he yelled at the person who disturbed his _break _time he stop shortly when he saw the girl who had a unnaturally pink hair. She was adorable. He shook his head.

"Um.. Can I get three tickets to transformers please?" Sakura asked with a grinned on her face.

"Can't you go on the other side?" Sasori inquired with a bored look.

"You're already awake, so can't you just give me three tickets please?" Sakura hand's were clasped together with her face still smiling up at Sasori.

"You're not even thirteen are you, you need an adult to watch Transformers. It's PG-13," Sasori said staring at her. Sakura's eyebrows twitch at what he was implying.

"I'M NINETEEN, SHIT-FACE! If you want to call me short say it to my face instead of HINTING IT!" she screamed catching some strange stares from people around her. Sasori raised a brow. _Nineteen? She must be kidding me._

"I don't believe you," he stated in a still bored tone.

"Ugh, fine!" she said storming off to go to to Ino's side.

A arm was wrapped around her shoulder, "Come on, un. She's telling the truth."

**Ok. I actually wrote this after I wrote the first chapter since I couldn't stop writing. Um. **

**REVIEW REVIEW since I need it to write more chapters for you guys. :)  
**


	3. After what

Disclaimer: Don't own!!

_Sugarbabe_

_-__ By _**R**_yu-Nom_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Come on, un. She's telling the truth."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked trying to escaped from Deidara's hold. Sasori looked at the two boredly. Deidara leaned down to Sakura's ear and breathed out,

"I'm gonna get you, you're tickets, un." Sakura shivered at the feeling of Deidara's hot breath on her ear. Deidara lifted his head up and grinned at Sasori.

"Come on! She's right you're already awake, can't you just give us the tickets?" Sasori looked at him and then at Sakura.

"So, you're this brat's chaperone?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! I'M FREAKING NINETEEN!!" Sasori smirked at her. She sure is interesting. No girl ever yelled at him. _Ever. _Not even in high school, not even now. Deidara looked at the red-head's face and saw his smirked and his eyes had a glint on them. Sasori _likes_ his girl. That's right you read it right. _His._ Last night he decided he would make her his and won't let anyone take her.

"Sasori, un. She's taken. She's mine," at this Sasori's smirk fell, and this time Deidara happily dance inside.

"Wait. Wait. Are you talking about me?" Sakura pointed to herself her emerald orbs looking up to Deidara's.

"Yes, un. You're going to be mine!"

"But I just met you last night!" Sakura screamed in his face finally getting out of his gripped.

"So?"

"Well I didn't know you _until _last night!?" she was feeling a little flabbergasted that this guy didn't even care that they only met last night meaning they didn't even know each other until then, _and _the fact that he was claiming her as _his _already_._

"Well, you can't do that Deidara," he narrowed his eyes at the red-head.

"Well why not, un?" he inquired slowly.

"Because she's going to be mine," Sasori stated as he walked out of his booth and went right in front of Sakura. She felt his hot breath on her face, she blushed slightly. Kiba and Ino who were watching the whole scene stayed quiet the whole time until Kiba screamed.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Kiba grabbed Sakura's arm to get her away from the mess. Sakura silently thanked him from behind. He was growling at the two.

Deidara and Sasori glared at him for stealing their blossom.

"Um, what about the movie?" Sakura suddenly asked. Kiba shrugged ignoring the two males that were still glaring at him and made a move towards the other ticket booth.

"I got the tickets when you guys were busy," Ino's voice interrupted him. She handed them to Sakura. The three started to walk away when Sasori grabbed Sakura's arm.

"You're going to be mine, no matter what," he whispered in her ear. Sakura was too stunned to walked until Kiba snatched her arm and began dragging her into the theatres.

Deidara fumed at the red-head. "What did I tell you, un!?" Sasori turned back to him and smirked before going inside his booth again. He put his hands on the table and laid his head on them trying to go back to sleep. He daydreamed about the rosette he just met.

"Sasori! I know you can hear me!" Deidara's tapping was tuned out by the red-head.

--

--

"K-Kiba are you okay?" she asked stumbling on her feet when he dragged her towards the food stand. He looked behind him and sighed. He couldn't be mad at her. He should be mad at the two bastards that were trying to take her away from him.

"Uh… yeah. Pick any food you want. I'll buy it for you," she grinned and walked up to the stand. She squinted her eyes at the food on the shelves.

"Hmm…" she tapped her finger on her chin and looked at the varieties of candy until she found the right one.

"Ahah! I want cookie dough bites and sour patch kids, please" she told the cashier.

"Hey, Kiba can you buy me something too?" Ino asked tugging on his jacket.

"Uh…No! After you insulted my love for dogs. No!"

"Ugh! Fine then!" After Kiba was finished paying for Sakura's candies and his large buttered popcorn and large soda, Ino walked up to the guy and shamelessly flirted with him until she got what she wanted. Milk duds.

"Thank you sweetie," Ino blew a kissed to the guy that seemed to be red as a tomato.

"Y-your w-welcome," his voice cracked, he just hoped he wasn't gonna get fired for giving someone free candy. Poor kid.

--

--

"Ino that's a little going overboard isn't it? I mean you do have money, why couldn't you just pay the kid?" Sakura said looking at cashier who was feeling uneasy right then.

"Hey, I paid for the tickets." Kiba and Sakura sweatdropped.

They stood in front of the ticket taker, Sakura handed the guy the tickets. He looked kind of weird. Who wears a hat and sunglasses inside a movie theatre?

Sakura pocketed the second copies of the tickets. She collects tickets and put them in a scrapbook somewhere ever since she was little it was like a small hobby of hers.

"Theatre seven there," the guy pointed to his left. The three nodded there head.

"Nine, eight, seven!" Sakura counted down the room. She opened the door but had to get helped from Kiba.

"I call middle seat!" she said as she ran up the stairs to get to the highest part. They started talking about the previews and Ino squealed when she saw the 'New Moon' trailer.

Sakura and Kiba rolled their eyes at her.

Suddenly, a earsplitting sound went throughout in the theatres which made the people cover their ears. It sounded like it was from a air horn. _How weird._ Then someone from the area around the front of the screen stood up.

"TEME! IF YOU'RE IN HERE, WE'RE GOING TO SUGARBABES LATER… THAT IS ALL," they hollered. "DID YOU GET THAT TE- OW!"

People sweatdropped and went back to talking like nothing happen ignoring the loud grunts and 'Ows' coming from the front area.

--

--

At the beginning of the movie Ino didn't stop saying how much she wanted to watch 'The proposal' instead of robots and how she wanted this movie to end already. Sakura almost slapped her so bad. Which she did.

After continuous _'Did you see that?' _and '_Oh my gawd.'_ from Ino who got into the movie, it was finally over.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Sakura asked holding the popcorn bag and shaking it in front of her as they walked out of the theatre.

"Keep it and then eat it later when you watch Spider-man," Sakura punched his shoulders playfully which made Kiba wince since it was harder than a _playful_ punch. She threw it away and walked beside him.

"Sakura, lets go to the bathrooms," Ino suggested in front of the doors to the urinals.

"But I don't have to go."

"Then come in with me."

"But I don't want to, I'll stay with Kiba… K-Kiba? What the?" Sakura turned around to see Kiba wasn't behind her anymore.

"He went to bathroom, now come with me!"

"No!"

"Ugh! Fine! Then hold my purse and my jacket," she handed her things to Sakura and then headed off to the bathroom.

Sakura walked around looking at the posters of movies that were coming out. She squealed inside looking at the 'Harry Potter and the half-blood prince' one. She couldn't wait till she watched it.

Being to distracted she didn't see someone running towards where she was until it was too late for the person to stop.

"Oofed!" she was on the floor instantly with someone on top of her. Ino's things were on the ground forgotten. She opened her eyes to see bright blue orbs looking curiously at her. The guy then smiled as he stood up and grabbed her hand so she can too.

"Haha… sorry bout that…um…"

"Sakura"

"Yeah sorry about that Sakura-chan," he rubbed his head sheepishly, "I'm the mighty, Uzumaki Naruto!" _Mighty? _She beamed at him, and he blushed he never seen someone look so angelic.

"Well, nice meeting you, _Mighty _Uzumaki-san," she giggled and crouched down to gather Ino's belongings.

"W-well… do you want to hang out with me?" he pointed his index fingers together looking everywhere but her with a red tinting on his cheeks. She was the only girl that he didn't know that wouldn't smack him for being such a clumsy idiot.

Sakura stood up with Ino's things in her hands and smiled at him, "No thanks Uzumaki-san, my friends are probably waiting for me. So I guess I'll see you around,"

"Uh… yeah… um bye," his put his hands behind his heads when she started walking away. He began to walk . Where was he going again? Oh well.

"Forehead!" Ino ran up to her, "Where were you? Kiba started freaking out when he couldn't find you.

"DID NOT!" Kiba said running up to them.

"Haha…I'm sorry," Sakura apologized rubbing her head sheepishly just like what Naruto had done a couple minutes ago.

"Where should we go now?" Sakura questioned handing Ino her things.

"I don't know it's almost five and I'm starting to get hungry," Ino said patting her stomach.

"Let's go to SugarBabes," Kiba suggested and Sakura beamed nodding her head. Ino paled.

"Uh… L-lets go somewhere else," Ino stated fidgeting uncontrollaby.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want too," Ino said unsure of what else to say.

"Well we do! Two againts one, Ino-pig," Sakura reasoned.

"FINE FINE FINE!!" seems like today was not Ino's day, since she lost all of the arguments thrown at her.

--

--

When they arrived, Sakura saw that the place was packed. Kids, teenagers, and adults were up againts the counter screaming at Jiraiya for their orders. When he saw Sakura he felt relieved.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade ran up to them. "I'm so glad to see you, but you should've really stayed in bed. She placed her palm on Sakura's forehead. "You seem to have a normal temperature," she dropped her hand.

Sakura looked confused, "What are you talking about, mama? I'm not sick, at least I don't think I am," she said putting her own palm on her forehead.

"Well Ino said you were sick and that's why I gave you a time off," Tsunade's eyes went to the blonde.

"Ino?" Sakura turned around and cast a suspicious look towards Ino.

"Eep! What? She needed a break, okay?" she said hiding behind Kiba. Tsunade sighed and Sakura's eyes widened.

"So you mean to tell me I got a day off because you told her I was sick?" Ino nodded her head slowly afraid of the wrath of her friend, fortunately Sakura didn't bother yelling at her. She just sighed and just took off her jacket handing it to Kiba.

She grabbed an apron that was hanging off of the counter and tied it around her waist.

Kiba, Ino, and Tsunade watched her. She grabbed a small notepad from the front pocket of the apron and went towards a table.

"May I take your order," fake smile plastered on the face. She looked at the people and saw a onyx haired lad, a long brown haired _boy_ which she had to squint to see if it's a boy and not mistake him like Deidara. They were sitting in one of the circle booths with the white seat covered in big red polka dots.

They didn't answer and plainly ignored her. She fumed.

"Fine then!" she was about to walk away to another table until a "Sakura-chan" was heard behind her so she turned around and saw Naruto standing there, so she smiled at him. He blushed and grabbed her hands and made her sit with him with the other two guys.

"Guys I want you to meet Sakura-chan, I bumped into her today," all he got was a grunt as a reply from the two guys.

"Uh ano, Uzumaki-san,"

"Aww come on Sakura-chan, call me Naruto," he interrupted.

"Ano… Naruto-san may I take your order?" she said as she slid out of the seat. Naruto looked confuse and scratched his head.

"Wha-?"

"She works here, you dingdong," the brown haired guy said.

"Wha? Sakura-chan you work here?" Naruto looked up at her.

"Hai!"

"Sakura! Orders ready for table 12," Jiraiya called out from behind the counter.

"Coming!" She took the trey and looked at table 12, it was where Naruto was, she smiled and set down.

"Who ordered the coconut-cream pie?" the brunette grabbed it from her hands.

"The triple cupcake supreme?" Naruto took it from her gladly, and finally,

"Chocolate latte?" Sasuke too it with a small 'about time' his remark made her twitched a little.

"So I'm guessing I'll be your server today, right?" Naruto beamed at her, he had a small bit of icing on the corner of his mouth. She pointed to her mouth and Naruto seem to get the hint and grabbed the napkin to wipe his mouth with pink tinting his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot this is Teme and Neji," he pointed to the two boys that glared at the blonde.

"Teme?" Naruto nodded,

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji."

"Seems like I've heard of those names before," she whispered.

"Oh I better get back to work then, just call me if you need me, Naruto-san" she bowed and started to go to other tables asking if they needed anything.

"Hn, girl!" Sasuke threw a hand up and started to motioned it for her to come. Sakura stood in front of their table again.

"This chocolate taste like crap."

-

-

-

P.S. I've written this a long time ago.. I was supposed to check for spelling mistake and such but was too lazy and so forgive me for the not so smart grammer. I'm in the after-shock state right now after watching asian dramas. xD

Suggestion on what I should watch?

Oh. And the scene with the yelling in the theatres... guess where I got it from.

Family Guy. - that's right. LOL. ugh.. I feel crappy right now.. my mom even called me a pig last night from the messy-ness of my room.


	4. Psychadelic Plans

**A/N: **No excuses! Sorry for the delay. I can't believe it's been a year. School work. Laziness. Etc. So here's a very long chapter dedicated to you. Thanks for the reviews, man! I'm trying to improve my writing skills. My writing may not be that much different from a year ago, and I'm very sorry for that… I'm disappointed in myself. I'm going into high school. Can you believe that! Can't believe that summer is almost over. Hate.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. I just don't! Forgot the disclaimers on Transformers, Proposal, & Harry Potter, which I also don't own. Oh and don't forget the candies from the last chapter. I wish I own some of those candies. Sugar-high to the max! I own the "Pop goes the weasel," though since I don't know a movie like that and since Deidara directed it.

_SugarBabes_

_-Ryu-Nom_

"This chocolate taste like crap."

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura. No one ever said that about a latte before since they knew it was made by the hands of Jiraiya, who even though is a pervert, is the 'King of all sugary sweetness' and the fact that it was the best in town.

"You heard me. And I am not repeating myself," he glared at her, thinking that she may be one of his fan-girls. Her left eye twitched at his rudeness. She didn't expect this kind of behavior from anyone when she signed up to work here. If she yelled at him, Tsunade might fire her and this is practically the best job she ever had. Instead she took a best way to not voice her thoughts.

Grabbing the latte and drinking a sip from it on the side she stated, "It tastes fine. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Someone's sassy. What's up with your hair? Such an ugly color. What are you doing still standing here, you want an autograph or something?" This made her blood boil and her ears red with fury.

"What the hell did you say, pretty boy! How dare you make fun of my hair when yours is similar to a chicken's ass!" the blood that was going to her ears was going down to her face making it heat up in anger. This jackass was really making her blood boil. She wanted to punch his face just to get rid of that smug look, but she felt like screaming at him is going to get her in enough trouble. If he thinks he can get away with insulting her, he has another thing coming. No one insults the ill-tempered Sakura Haruno, who somehow took after her boss' insane strength after all these years.

"I. don't. like. re-pea-ting. Myself," he said slowing down the syllables like he was speaking to a child. That was the last straw. Steam was already coming out of her ears from frustration. She grabbed the cup, and before he had a chance to react, she threw the latte on his face. Naruto showed a surprise look while having a spoon hanging out of his mouth and whip cream covering every part of his face.

The other boys' companion had a smirk plastered on his face. _Interesting girl._ No one had ever done that to the Uchiha before. Sasuke, who was just surprised as the two, couldn't think. Until a second later, where he furiously stood up looking at the pink-haired girl like she was crazy.

"What the hell?" Sakura just laughed inwardly at his reaction and just smirked at him.

"Ahem." Uh. Oh. She quickly turned around at the voice and saw Tsunade watching her with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed firmly on her heavy looking bosoms.

"Sakura, what. did you. just. do? Tsunade ground out looking at the messed surrounding the young lad. Suddenly, Sakura's palms started sweating and her mouth started to get dry as her brained finally clicked on exactly _what _she had done. Tsunade was going to yell at her, and was going to die, she just knew it.

"Um… nothing," Sakura laugh sheepishly, trying to cover the incident even though it was obvious. Sasuke, who had trouble cleaning his hair stared at Sakura and Tsunade. Tsunade grabbed a hold of Sakura's shoulder and turned him around to face the mess she caused. "Apologize," she said sternly. Sakura mumbled and Tsunade shook her, "Say it loudly and like you mean it."

Sakura bowed and robotically said, "I am so very sorry," and smiled up at Sasuke. "May I get you anything?"

"Change your attitude and wipe my hair," Sasuke commanded. The vain on her forehead was throbbing. What was up with this guy? Tsunade pushed her forwards ordering her to do it, since she was the one who cause this scene anyways. She leaned towards Sasuke, with the table in between them, trying to catch the droplets with the napkin, which was unsuccessful since her arms were too short.

"Uh… Ano, excuse me. Can you let me through?" She asked the guy who had his pearl colored eyes set on her the whole time.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said― standing up before the other guy could― so she could get to Sasuke, while Sakura passed Naruto, he could hear her muttering incoherent things such as 'Stupid bastard. Stupid man. Stupid Uchiwa.' He snickered at the last one. She was sure funny and slightly odd because of the fact that she never seem to fawned over them like some people at the café, who happen to be taking pictures and whispering to each other while pointing in their directions (too afraid to go up to the group of gentlemen in person). The abnormal thing about her is that she doesn't recognized them at all.

Sakura kept on patting away at Sasuke's smug face and patted a little too hard on his cheek causing him to winced.

"Now. Now."

"You're just lucky that I'm broke and need this job to survive."

"No attitude remember?"

"_Fortunately, _the latte wasn't too hot and didn't ruined that _pretty _face of yours."

After she finished and the grumblings here and there, she slid away from him to come up and standing in front of Naruto, who kept on eating despite the situation. Tsunade watched her

Tsunade who stood over Sakura said, "I am sorry for what my employee did to you," she then

tugged Sakura towards the counter and hissed slightly, "Remember what I told you last time?" Sakura shut her eyes tightly and nodded. She prepared for the word "FIRED'" come out of Tsunade's mouth. Instead she only heard a slight intake of breath from the other woman.

"Orochimaru?"

"My my my. Long time no see, Tsunade. It seems that your waiter disturbed my client." Sakura twisted around from her manager's gripped and saw a thin sick looking man standing before her. He was staring at Tsunade with snake-like eyes and had a creepy smile plastered on his face, his straight black hair was swaying every time he's head moved. _Client? He better not be talking about that Uchiwa kid. _Sasuke walked towards them followed by Naruto and coffee colored hair guy.

"What the hell are you doing here, Orochimaru?" _Why the hell is everyone connected to this guy!_ Sakura thought, her head pounding from the frustration.

"Don't speak to your agent like that, Sasuke-kun. I came here looking for you. You have another shoot today." Sasuke stayed impassive.

"Shoot?" Sakura voiced in.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. Teme, here is the leading actor for a new movie that's coming out. So he has a photo shoot promoting the movie and crap." _Uchiwa? Movie? Uchiha Sasuke? WHAT. THE HELL?_

"You're SASUKE UCHIHA?" Sakura pointed a shaky finger at him, while he only grunted at her.

"Maybe seeing my presence made your brain not function correctly if it took you that long to figure it out."

"Why you little, stuck up bastard," Sakura growled out making Naruto snicker and the pearl eyed man chuckle in amusement. Sasuke twitched at having a _girl_ insult him― since he wasn't used to having the opposite gender being angry at him― especially not _pink_ haired ones.

"SAKURA!" The girl in Tsunade's arms flinched at her voice. The girl then realized what her actions lead up to and started begging, "Please Tsunade-shishou! Don't fire me!" Tsunade sighed and Naruto cut in when she was about to say something to calm her down.

"Come on Baa-chan! It's technically not her fault, it's mostly Teme's."

"Shut it, Dobe!"

"I'm not a baa-chan, idiot! Sakura, I wasn't even going to fire you."

"Uh?"

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. We'll be late as it is." Orochimaru waltz out the door, motioning for Sasuke to follow him, in which he sighed and walked out behind the pale man. Naruto ran out yelling they'll be back later and the last guy, who happen to be the only one who hasn't spoken a word yet stopped in front of them and gave the back of Sakura's hand a chaste kiss saying he was sorry for his companions' behavior and that he'll come back later to repay them for the troubles, leaving a stunned Sakura holding the hand he kissed.

"Tsunade-mama?"

"…Hm?"

"Whose Orochimaru?"

"He was one of my colleagues that I met in middle school. I even had a crush on him, but then his bastard-self made me _despise_ him. Now he's a top agent for stars everywhere. Including that Uchiha brat, you seem to dislike." _Oh. _"Oh yeah. I wasn't going to fire you, I was going to suspend you for a couple days, but now that I found out that bastard is managing that kid I'm not going to do that because some of his bastardness probably rubbed up on that brat." Sakura sweat dropped at this.

"_Right_. Anyways, where's Kiba and Ino?" Sakura asked seeing as both of her friends disappeared from her view as soon as she started serving people.

"They're in the lounge. I told them that Jiraiya brought in a video game console. So they're testing it out." So Ino missed out on the whole scene. HAHA.

Sakura headed to the back towards the lounge room and opened the door to hear Kiba and Ino yelling at each other while their eyes are glued firmly on the screen of the television.

"Uh… You guys? I almost got suspended." With a grunt from the two and mumbling of a whatever. She walked in front of the them blocking their view of the game. When both heard "Game over." They snapped out of their trance and glared at the pink-haired teen.

"What was that for?"

"Ino… You just missed out on a gossip-worthy event."

"Uh? And do tell what that would be?"

"I almost got fired," with a 'Not a surprise there' from Ino, Sakura continued, "because I threw a drink at Sasuke Uchiha."

"…WHAT! That's not true. If it is I could kill you right now!"

"Well, I better prepare for my funeral then."

Kiba who was looking back and forth from a sarcastic Sakura and the babbling buffoon of a Ino, interrupted them with, "Who the hell is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Ignoring him Ino went on, "Why would a hottie like Sasuke-kun be here, and why would you freaking throw a drink at his beautiful face?"

"He's an ignorant stuck-up jackass that almost caused me to lose my job because the latte didn't fit his needs! He just pushed my buttons and so for payback, I threw the latte at him because he insulted me."

Sakura huffed and Ino just gaped at her.

"That can't be true."

"Fine if you don't believe me, then ask Tsunade-mama herself or other people who saw the scene." Ino sighed and almost started back again, but Sakura stopped her, "Come on you guys, it's been busy today, Sugarbabes is starting to crowd up, and I really could use your help."

"Fine fine." Kiba and Ino both stood up grabbing extra aprons from the end of the couch and tied it around their waists. Walking out, the two found out that Sakura wasn't exaggerating. The place was, in fact, packed probably because of the fact that the three, who were in a 100 most gorgeous celebrity list, were there.

..

..

When it reached around 9:30, less people filled the shop. Chairs were stacked upside down on the single tables all except for a couple. Kiba who wore nothing, but a black t-shirt (after spilling a drink on himself and having cake splattered on his regular clothes he came in with, he decided to grabbed the extra clothes kept at the back― with the signature chibi chef of the café and the name written in pink), and the apron still wrapped tightly on his waist, currently had his left elbow propped up on the table with his hand holding his face up, he was sleeping which you could clearly tell from the drooling. Sakura was tickling his face with the feather part of her pen, giggling each time his nose twitch. She seemed to be drawing what looked like a pig eating bacon to passed the time by since half the people from earlier already left.

Ino, who was behind the counter the whole time, walked towards Sakura holding two cups of hot chocolate. She grabbed a chair from another table and put it near Sakura.

"So… Karaoke night?" Sakura stopped herself from tickling Kiba once again to face Ino.

"Yeah. Tsunade-mama said that the theme this time is in the sixties and seventies."

"Are you going?"

"No. I want to stay home after I finished setting everything up."

"You're such a party-pooper. Stay and live a little!"

"Hai. Hai. I'll see," Sakura waved her off.

After people started leaving and when the last customer left, Sakura nudged Kiba to wake him up until she heard the bell ring signaling that someone just came in, "Sorry sir, but it's about time we clo-"

She never got a chance to finish her sentence when she saw who it was.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Hi hi! Didn't I tell you to call me Naruto?" He grinned rubbing the back of his head. "Hey… um Ino!" Ino just waved him off trying to wake Kiba. "I didn't know you're friends with her, Sakura-chan," Sakura just nodded, ignoring the fact that every person she met seemed to be acquainted with Ino, "I heard you guys are having a Karaoke night?" Sakura bobbed her head up and down to confirmed his question. "So… um… do you want to be my date?" Ino choked on the cocoa she sipped and had a coughing fit while Sakura was turning as bright as a tomato, she really didn't know how to answer, she planned on ditching Ino and going home after she did finished decorating.

"Um, I don't know," she began until she saw the crestfallen face he had, "sure I guess." Naruto beamed at her saying that he'll meet her at seven just when Karaoke night started.

"WHAT ARE YOU! CRAZY!" Ino yelled at her when Naruto left their sight, "You're going to go out with the most idiotic person in the world! He's _insufferable… _He's _stupid…_ He's a _pig…_And did I mention he's _stupid?"_

Sakura glared at her, trying to defend a person who she didn't really know, "From what I can see, _Ino_, is that he's kind and sweet! You probably don't even know anything about him. And you should be thanking him that I'm even going to Karaoke night!" Ino sighed and Kiba chose this time to wake up.

"Uh… What'd I miss?"

..

..

RING RING.

"This is Sugarbabes, how may I help you?"

Sakura sighed at the lack of customers there were in the store. She was tired from last night, having to listen to Kiba's ramblings about not going out with a guy she barely knew, he didn't stop until they got to the apartment building, inside her apartment, and going as far as staying outside the bathroom when she was taking a shower (He was, of course, muffled by the door so she could barely hear him. She was tempted to stay in the shower so she wouldn't have go back and listen to him yelling at her, but she didn't want to risk herself turning into a prune) After that she kicked him out of her apartment saying if he didn't stop she wouldn't speak to him ever again, which they both knew was a lie, but it did keep him quiet.

"Sakuraaaa," Jiraiya drawled, "did you make the fliers yet?" Sakura nodded too tired to even speak, picking up the stack of papers near her she shoved them in his face for emphasis.

Jiraiya looked over the pink papers in his hands to see the signature logo except it was holding a microphone and had a smiling television near the baby like figure. Underneath it were the information:

**SugarBabes' once a month Karaoke Night this Saturday.**

**7:00pm-12:00am**

**Let's go back to the psychedelic sixties/seventies!**

**For the theme, you are recommended to dress up and participate in the costume contest.**

**It's going to be a groovy night, baby!**

**For more info call us at (###-###-####) **

**Or come to Sugarbabes!**

Jiraiya slapped her back with the papers earning a groan from the small stature hunched up on the counter. "Sakura, you should start passing these out and hanging them up before Tsunade gets back."

"Hai hai," Sakura stood up straight grabbing the fliers out of his hand, knowing that if she didn't get to passing these things out, then Tsunade would be angry at her, she was already at loose ends with the busty woman and another furious tirade from her will cause more stress. A fact about Sakura Haruno is that she did NOT like it when people were disappointed in her.

She grabbed a staple gun and took the stack of papers with her outside. Walking towards a wooden telephone pole at the end of the street, she set the papers on the ground, grabbing one, she stapled the paper onto the pole as fast as she could. After stapling papers onto random telephone poles, she walked into a grocery store and was about to ask if she could put one in the glass up front, but stopped when she saw the guy sleeping on the counter.

She put a hand on his shoulder and started shaking him awake. Sakura heard the figure groaned and swore that she heard him mumble out a "Troublesome." He scratched his cheek yawning out a how may I help you?

"Shikamaruuuu… Can I hang up a flier on the window?" Shikamaru shrugged and waved a hand at her signaling that she can, and throwing a scotch tape towards her. After putting the sign up, she gave one to the person who was watching her with a bored expression.

"Karaoke, eh?"

"Come on, Shika! It's going to be fun. Dress up!"

"Why are you so enthusiastic about? You usually aren't this happy when Karaoke night comes."

"Well, a guy ask me out to go with him," Sakura laughed sheepishly when Shikamaru's bored expression turned into a slightly serious one.

Shikamaru was one of the guys she grew up with, since he stayed in the same place all these years, they went to elementary school together, but didn't get to know each other until middle school having him and Kiba around as her "protectors." He may be lazy and most of the time useless (when he doesn't really want to do anything), but he was definitely smart and overly protective of Sakura. He had her to play shogi with and enjoyed it when they have intellectual conversations which mostly consisted of them arguing. As for the protective side, he must admit, maybe he took a little bit of liking towards the her, and _maybe_ he didn't like it very much when she was around other guys who he didn't trust (Kiba for example. Even though Sakura and dog-boy were only friends, he would be likely to jump at her anytime.)

"I'll be there."

Walking around the corner headed towards the café, Sakura notice a black Porsche Carrera GT park nearby and screaming girls looking through the giant window― which showed what was going inside the place― surrounding it. She noticed two bulky guys were standing in front of the door and she didn't know if she can even get through them. So she tried, "Anooo, can I get through you guys? I kind of work here." When they didn't budge she tried to squeeze through in the middle which didn't really work seeing as they were standing side by side.

"Didn't you hear me? I work here." She glared up at them, considering they were taller than her.

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say," one of them said, Sakura flinched at how deep his voice was.

"But-but I really do work here. She held up the remaining fliers, and knowing it not might convinced them, she took out her work I.D. out of her pocket, now seeing how useful it really was (even though she said it was dumb at first). The two men looked at each other, and the other guard said, "If you jump on our client, we will have you extracted from this place."

Even though she wanted to roll her eyes at them, she just gulped seeing how they were intimidating and nodded her head.

When she got inside, she saw what the commotion was about. It was non other than the famous model/actor himself. ITACHI UCHIHA. -insert squeals from fan girls outside-

He looked right at her and knowing he was the brother of that bastard she glared at him since she assumed that he acted the same way as Sasuke, even though he's features betrayed what his personality could be.

"CUT!"

Sakura stopped looking at him and saw Deidara strolling towards her. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Are you here to watch the behind the scenes of my new movie?"

"New movie?"

"Yup. It's going to be a sequel of Pop goes the weasel," he winked at her, "No one knows about it yet, so keep it a secret, yeah."

"Why are you shooting here?" Sakura tilted her head and her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Well, when I met you, I got inspired. A lovers story involving pastry and cooking. Then I thought to myself, where can I find a wonderful pastry store? Then BAM. Your faced came into mind and Sugarbabes is THE place!"

"I don't think Tsunade-mama would like it if you use her place for a movie."

"Au contraire my dear, we contacted the manager, and she said it's an opportunity for promoting the café because it could attract more costumers," Itachi who sauntered over them awhile ago voiced in, seeing how the girl caught his attention by fiercely glaring at him. Sakura blushed, she then remembered him from "Pop goes the Weasel." Seeing him as one of the leading actors, she thought of him as a very attractive person and his acting abilities were flawless, but still doubt that his attitude isn't the same as his brother. When Deidara saw her blushed, he glared at him and put an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "So you're the girl that threw a hot coffee at my foolish otouto, aren't you? He kept going on about revenge on a stupid pink-haired wench yesterday. Of how you almost ruined his perfect face. He was like a storm, kept going on and on."

Sakura snorted knowing what he was talking about. Stupid Sasuke Uchiha. "Not my fault he's a stupid self-centered brat."

Itachi smirked, "How fascinating. No one ever seemed to dislike him so much as you. No wonder after he was in an angry rampage, he started planning out on how he should make you _his._ How you weren't like any other girls, and the fact that he wanted to marry you."

"_You have got to be kidding me,_ I don't want to be married into a family full of rich snobby people, I'm only _nineteen_," Itachi raised an eyebrow at this, if a regular girl walked in, they would've taken this opportunity to gawked/stare/fawned over him or yell out that 'Sasuke-kun is finally mine!' He most certainly didn't expect this. Deidara was grinning from ear to ear seeing how _his_ girl wasn't under the spell of Itachi's looks or that she didn't want to marry the weasel's stupid brother.

"Fascinating indeed. Tell me, little girl, if you've watched Pop goes the Weasel― which Deidara told me you enjoyed very much, why do you seem to not like me? Considering on how you glared at me when you walked in, I would've expected you to fawned over me." Itachi tilted his head to the side, and Sakura just downright glared at him again.

"I don't go gaga over guys especially not ones who are related to that _beast _aka your brother. You probably have the same attitude seeing as you both are blood-related, so you must be stuck-up and spoiled, aren't you?"

Itachi walked up to the point where he was hovering over her, he took her chin and tilted it upwards so she was directly looking into his eyes, and whispered, "I'm not the same as my foolish otouto." Deidara's eyes were wide seeing the young actor taking hold of the girl, but before he could react the door burst open revealing Sasuke and Naruto.

"Let go of her, you fiend!" the whiskered boy yelled out, and before the three lads killed the Itachi he quickly swooped down and kiss the living daylights out of Sakura.

* * *

BOOM BOOM.

SPARKS FLEW.

Haha. Just kidding. Or am I ?

End of chapter 4, boy my fingers are hurting from non-stop typing!

Next chapter, Karaoke night!

Give name suggestions of Sasuke's "New Movie." I have ideas for the next Karaoke night of the next month. I'm not too sure.. Do you guys want a Hawaii theme, with coconut bras? Or Lolita theme with roller skates? Go to my profile and vote! While you're there, you should check out my story "Bottle Pop." Nothing better to an ending than shameless advertising. Haha. Kidding.


	5. Pimps, Boobs, and Karaoke fights Oh my

**A/N: **How's your summer guys? This was long overdue, and I'm very sorry it took this long. SO LONG. For this chapter. And to make it up. Here is a very long chapter dedicated to you guys. I really have no excuse except school and well, I had a really bad writers block and didn't have inspiration, hence no muse to do it for a while. But once I do, I start writing nonstop!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot. That means I don't own Naruto, or the song "Lipstick" by Jedward or "My girl" by the temptations or "Candy" by Aaron Carter!

* * *

Sugarbabes

-Ryu-Nom

_Is our Itachi Uchiha no longer available?_

_Who is this unknown pink haired girl that kissed him?_

_Is she a mysterious lover perhaps?_

_At approximately 9am yesterday, famous director Deidara (Best known movie: **Art is Banging & Pop Goes the Weasel**) was seen shooting a scene in Sugarbabes, a popular delicacy shop, near Jiraiya's video store at 21st street. Deidara was rumored to be having a sequel to Pop goes the Weasel being made this year, but the rumor hasn't been confirmed yet though. No one was allowed to go in except the staff as it was guarded by two heavily built men at the front doors._

_A salmon haired girl rounded the corner and chatted with them and after a few minutes she was allowed to go in. It was first suspected that she was one of the staff seeing as how she pulled out an I.D. Not until we saw what occurred inside through the large window. The girl seems to be having a normal conversation with both the famous men, which we thought was normal seeing how she worked there._

_But! The thing that gave us an antsy feeling was seeing Deidara put an arm around her shoulders and kept the conversation going. To this point we were suspicious. Was this girl _with _the handsome director? We never even heard of him going steady with anyone. That assumption changed when we see Itachi chuckling and walked towards her slowly in what you normally see in a movie. As expected with all the movie clichés, he leant down and kisses her sensually._

_We were given a surprised once we see Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke yelling at the guards to let them in and barging through the door and screaming at the other Uchiha. From then on the kiss ended but a fight occurred with the four gentlemen as the girl held three fingers to her lips, shocked at what just happen. She then proceeded to walk robotically to a room in the back. _

_We waited as long as we needed to, to get a bit of information on her, and trying to catch her once she was out of the shop. But we never spotted her at all, even with the shop closing._

_Deidara Iwa- Award winning director_

_Itachi Uchiha- Award winning actor/model_

_Sasuke Uchiha- Rising top actor_

_Naruto Uzumaki- Million dollar CEO of Ramen Industry_

_What we want to know;_

_**How are these well known men connected to our mystery pink haired vixen?**_

_Any information on this girl, immediately contact us!_

_- IC4U. (Info magazine on the latest gossip) _

Sakura groaned hitting her head with the magazine. IC4U was a famous gossip magazine where if you're mentioned in it, it'll follow you till the end of time, and she was on the front cover kissing Itachi. Now and possibly forever she will be known all around as the "Pink haired Vixen." Ino, who was speeding towards her house (all the while almost hitting pedestrians), nearly knocked down her door from banging on it so hard. She held the magazine up to Sakura's face when she finally got to her house and that's how Sakura practically figure out about all this controversy. One thing in her mind though, was her imaginary self punching the living crap out of Itachi.

"I _hate _him! With every freaking bone in my body, I hate him!" She yelled out.

Ino, who was lazily lying on the couch, after getting all the necessary details of what happened at the shop, was flipping through the channels until she suddenly shot up seeing what was playing on the television. She waved to Sakura for her to come over, not being able to say anything, eyes glued to the screen. When Sakura looked at the television her eyes were the size of dinner plates. Even on the _freaking news_ they were talking about what happen, seeing as how it was caught on video and was being replayed more than once. Feeling stressed out, Sakura proceeded to fall face first on the couch next to Ino's feet.

Ino, trying to be a comforting friend, patted her back, "Come on, forehead, this isn't the worst thing that ever happen to you has it? I mean remember when Kiba accidentally threw the bag of Akamaru's poo at you in six grade? That had to be the most horrifying thing that has ever happen to you, right?" Ino smiled when she heard a giggle and a mumble. Sakura remembered punching the crap out of Kiba and made him eat dirt in exchange for throwing the bag at her.

"NO, Ino-pig. Even though that was a very nasty memory, I still got my revenge on Kiba, but this… THIS has to be the worst thing that has ever happen to me! Even if I did get him back, I don't know what will happen to me after. Especially since his fan base is so vicious," Sakura groaned into the couch before straightening up and patting at her cheeks.

"I should sell your information to them then, but let's just get you're mind off of it then! Let's go to the mall and find something to wear for Saturday's Night Fevaaaaah!" Sakura sighed agreeing with Ino without hesitation. At least she's going to try to make this afternoon better than it already was.

.

.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERV!" Slap. Kick. Blink. Realization.

"Naruto-kun?" Blue eyes stared up at her. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Naruto-kun! I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was someone else and I-I I'm so sorry!" Sakura bowed down and helped him get up and kept on bowing saying apologies. Naruto, who held his redden cheek, smiled down at her, blushing at what she was wearing.

Sakura, who went into the dressing room to try on the clothes that Ino picked out for her, was wearing a red glittery tube dress that reached up to her knees, with frills going across the top. During her ninety-degree bows, she never noticed Naruto blushing because of how she looked. Naruto, seeing how she may never stopped apologizing for assaulting him, grabbed a hold of her shoulders and straightened her up. Emerald orbs looked into his baby blue ones in curiosity. "Naruto-kun?" Blushing at the suffix at the end of his name and at the fact that she stopped calling him "Uzumaki-san" he cleared his throat.

"Ano, Sakura-chan. It's actually my fault. Seeing you in that dress made me kind of," gulp, "crazy? Uh. Yeah. Crazy." Sakura blushed at the implied compliment.

"What are you doing in the women's dressing room?" Suddenly Naruto was dragged out by the ear by a very irate Ino. "NARUTO UZUMAKI. ARE YOU INSANE?" He flinched as she yelled in his ear as he sat down on the chair outside, "OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU DO. YOU GO INTO THE WOMEN'S DRESSING ROOM?" Naruto in a panicked tried to calm her down when he saw people looking at him in disgusted fashion and whispering to each other.

Sakura, who dressed as quickly as possible after Naruto got dragged away, walked out of the dressing room patting Ino's shoulder trying to stop her from beating the crap out of the boy. "Ino! Stop making a scene… People are staring." After repeated hits to the boy's head, Ino stopped.

"Someone needs to teach this stupid boy a lesson. You better be glad it's me rather than someone else's husband."

"You're just pissy that no one ever bothered to steal a peek at you."

"WHAT WAS THAT? I'll have you know that men out there are dying to pay money just to see me half naked," Ino huffed and Naruto looked at her slyly.

"Ino, prostitutes are usually the ones to say that." This earned him another slap to the head.

Sakura questioned on why he was here causing him to straightened up and smile at her, "I was walking around the store trying to find clothes for tomorrow. But then I saw you and I didn't know if it was actually you. So I just kind of followed you to see if I wasn't hallucinating."

"Oh. I guess you wouldn't really notice someone else with pink hair walking around. Well you wouldn't really find anything here. A costume shop would probably be best. I kind of need an outfit too, so we'll probably be going to different stores. You're welcome to join us if you want to." Naruto blushed; he seems to be doing that quite a lot lately each time he was with the pink-haired girl.

"Oh no no no no! Definitely not!" Ino waved her hands in front of her- shaking her head. It was supposed to be her best friend day. The one day that she can actually shop around with Sakura just the two of them with no one else tagging along. They usually have this day every couple of months, but seeing as how Sakura has been preoccupied lately with work, Ino hasn't had this day since Sakura skipped the last two Best Friend Day just to go to work.

.

.

"Do I look like Elton John or what?" Naruto twisted around posing when facing the two girls. His outfit consisted of a purple robe that was secured by a slip tight belt, that reached down to his ankles, with a matching hat that had a white feather sticking from the side, that you would most likely see on a pimp in movies. His eyes were covered by perfectly circular glasses with beads surrounding the outside.

"…No. You look more like a guy asking for his money from ho's."

"Perfect! So, Ino…WHERE'S MY MONEY! OW. Kidding. Sheesh."

After endless begging from Naruto and making a deal with Ino about paying for the things they buy the whole day, Naruto ended up being allowed to come to their Best Friend Costume Hunting Day.

After searching for places to buy clothes for their psychedelic night out tomorrow, the trio ended up at Moe's Costume Ware. The place was filled with costumes hanging in the walls- from superhero to gory theme ones. The place was decorated with colorful painted mushrooms on the walls and the scent of pizza filled their noses. They've been searching for a costume place for an hour and ended up at Moe's, the only one with decent outfits on the racks and the walls.

"Come on, Nips. I was only kidding."

"Naruto. If you call me Nips one more time, I swear I would castrate the living man out of you!"

"NIP-PLE!"

"Guys, shut it!" Sakura was in a small dressing room, the only one thing that's covering her was the red curtains, which Naruto was tempted to open if not for Ino's death glare each time he goes near it. "I found it!"

"Come out Sakura-chan. We want to see it."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. But seeing as you're my date. I want to surprise you."

When they finished paying for their clothing, the trio decided to go to Sugarbabes. Even though Sakura spent most of her time working there, she has never felt tired just going there to hang out. It was just one of those things that relaxes her.

"We still need to go shopping. Your wardrobe is just eek, it needs some revamping. After getting food we still need to shop till we drop. Get some _fabulous_ clothes and have you settle down with a nice guy. Trust me; I'm doing this for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ino, I'm barely even twenty. Why do I need to "settle down" when I don't even want to get married yet? And besides, right now I'm still young and hip; I'm looking for a nice fun guy to have in my boring little life- _someone _to _not_ settle down with."

"Your sarcasm kills me. And _"hip" _people don't say hip. Who even says that word anymore?" Both of them laughed and once reaching Sugarbabes, Naruto, who parked right beside them got out first and opened the door for Sakura. "Hey! Why not opened the door for me too?"

"You have hands!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You're very… surprising." Naruto reddened and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hello Tsunade-mama. Not so busy day is it? I expected more people to start coming in ever since the movie shoot."

"I know I know. Me too, but a slow day is a slow day. What's with the Uzumaki following you?"

"What's up, baa-chan?"

"Why you little-"

"Tsunade-mama!" Tsunade sighed and walked behind the counter as Sakura followed her to make her specialty, Sakura's Supertacular 'I want candy' hot fudge deluxe or Double S Deluxe, which is simpler to Sakura seeing as she really didn't name it, Ino did when both of them experimented on sugar treats one day.

She piled different flavors of chocolate on a big circular bowl and poured hot fudge around it with sprinkles, she poured her "secret" liquid powder that she concocted and to top it off put slices of orange and lemons around the bowl sticking it into the ice cream. And finally a cherry on top.

She put it in front of Naruto and Ino and grabbed a chair and the trio sat silently eating the product with mouthfuls. Thirty minutes later, Naruto sat back patting his stomach, "Wow Sakura-chan. Whatever is in that powder thing is delicious. Now what?" She nodded thanks and grabbed the bowl to clean it. After putting the dirty dishes into the dish washer she went to the back to throw away trash.

"Well like I said before. Sakura and I still need to go shopping for clothes. I'm trying to reinvent her wardrobe so she could find a good man that's going to take care of her," Ino looked at her nails, they were chipped from having gone through the whole day shopping, if she can convince Naruto to give her money to go to the salon then everything would be perfect…

"Who needs a good man when she has me?"

"And that's what I expected from you. She needs a little spice in her love life and you need competition."

"Are you turning your best friend's a chance at love into a game?"

"Why Naruto. I never knew you were so smart." Smirk.

.

.

"Inooooo. I'm tired. And I'm not even wearing heels! How are you still standing?" Sakura slumped forward carrying her bags full of clothes. It was already five in the afternoon meaning they've been shopping for nearly four hours. Naruto who stayed behind them was carrying most of Sakura's bags deeming it as a "gentlemanly" thing to do. Sakura politely refused at first but since she told Ino she didn't have enough money to buy the expensive brands, Ino said it was taking care of and Naruto was paying for everything, making her into refusing to buy anything anymore. Naruto instantly bought everything that Ino liked for Sakura, showing her that he didn't mind, which resulted in a ruckus.

Twelve bags and a leopard print underwear later, the three of them started walking towards the parking lot towards Ino's van. "Sugartits, I don't see why you have such a crappy van when you've enough money to buy at least a sports car." Sakura looked at Naruto, knowing he had a point. It was a crappy van. The shabby purple paint was chipping and every time she turns the engine on, it makes a small cough causing black smoke to come out the back.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about nicknaming me after breast related things? And besides as long as Roger is still kicking and could take me anywhere. I am not wasting money to buy an expensive car. I have men to do that for me." Sakura sweat dropped. She was right; her best friend was a gold digger.

Both Sakura and Naruto dropped everything in the back of Ino's van and before Sakura had a chance to say thanks, he grabbed her by the wrist and walked steadily towards his car. Sakura would've tripped when they stopped if not for Naruto's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Uh. Naruto-kun? Um… I wanted to tell you that I had a really nice time with you today. It's the most fun I've had since well… forever actually! I can't wait for tomorrow. I want to get to know you more."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he leant down and gave her an innocent pecked on the lips, but it was enough to make Sakura red. _She's so cute._ "I had a really good time with you too, Sakura-chan. But seeing as Ino has other plans, I planned to woo you first." And with that he got in his car and drove off leaving a very confuse Sakura standing there. _Woo me? What's Ino up to? What!_

Sakura ran back towards Ino's van getting in quickly and almost choking herself trying to put on the seatbelt so fast. _If Ino has a plan. Then I'm involved. Dammit! I'm going to kill you, Pig! _She put a smile on her face, "Hey Ino. Naruto told me something interesting…"

Ino raised her eyebrow, "And what did he tell you?"

"He said that you have a plan and that he's going to woo me _first. _Now I don't really know what that means but do you?" Ino flinched and almost lost control of the wheel. Damn that Naruto, never keeping his mouth shut.

"Well, ha-ha. You see, I don't know what that means either. Come on, Sak. At least you have a man now!" Sakura blushed touching her lips, forgetting what her devious friend was up to.

"I don't know what you mean, pig."

"No one ever knows what I mean, forehead."

.

.

"YOU DOBE!"

"OW, TEME. YOU'RE CHOKING ME."

"What's going on here, my dear little nephew?"

"TEME'S MAD THAT I'M TAKING THE GIRL HE LIKES ON A DATE TOMORROW."

"YOU IDIOT."

"OW STOP IT. SHE'S THE MOST GORGEOUS PERSON I'VE EVER SEEN. SHE'S SO SWEET AND INNOCENT AND- TEME PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

"Hmmm… How curious."

_._

_._

_Day of Karaoke_

Busy, BUSY, **BUSY, **_BUSY, __**BUSY.**_

Right now SugarBabes was packed with obnoxious pre-teens and thirteen year olds laughing loudly. They know what's going to happen tonight. Possibly more would try sneaking in later since you had to be fifteen or older to get into the Karaoke. It was like a nightclub since mostly adults would come. They see it as an excuse to be childish and get down and dirty.

Sakura sighed, it was already noon and the shop would close early to start preparing for the night. She just has three more hours to get through.

As she felt a presence hovering over her, she asked the question that she usually does, "Welcome to Sugarbabes! How may I help you?" She looked up and her eyes met another pair a shade almost darker than hers, surrounded by dark rims possibly from lack of sleep.

"Can I get black coffee please? Don't put anything in it." He said quietly as he ran a hand through his blood red mane. She noticed a tattoo written in kanji for 'love' on the left part of his forehead just a few inches above his left eye. But the most mesmerizing thing was his jade orbs.

"Uh sure." She quickly got it and gave it to him not wanting to upset him judging by his look he was in a hurry. "Um. Here you go, that'd be $2.50 please." As he handed her the money she couldn't help but blurt out, "You should come to the Karaoke tonight!" He turned to look at her, "I mean… um… If you want to.' She coughed into her fist and smiled at him as he nodded a goodbye to her. She hit the top of her head with her fist, _Stupid stupid stupid. _Sakura almost groaned loudly as she saw another teenager screeched loudly spilling their soda on the ground. _Ugh. Adfkja;dfj. _

She grabbed a towel and walked towards the table, cleaning it until she felt someone touched her butt. Her eye twitched as she felt the hand move up and down, she turn towards the grinning boy to her left and was about to yell at him if not for another hand grabbing his wrist. "Hey hey hey! That's not a polite thing to do, un." As he smiled down at the shaking boy, Deidara's fingers tightened around his wrist making the boy winced.

"H-Hey! Lemme go, man!" As he did that, the boy whispered a sorry to her and ran out the shop with his friends.

"Thank you, Deidara-san, but that wasn't really necessary."

"Oh well. Now they know not to mess with girls." As Deidara sat down and ordered a small cup of cappuccino, she asked him if he was going tonight to the karaoke. "Yeah. I got my costume done and everything. It's similar to Austin Power's, un." He winked at her. "Sooo. Do you have a date for tonight?" He expected a no, but her answer surprised him at first but it slowly changed into anger.

"Yes actually." Seeing her blushed infuriated him even more since he wasn't the one making her red like that.

"Who?" he growled out causing Sakura to jump up in surprised.

"Naruto."

"Ramen boy!"

.

.

_Night of Karaoke_

It took a while until she got Deidara to calm down from his sudden anger. And it took her almost forever to have him go away so she could decorate. She sighed and rubbed her temples from the sudden headache she had.

On the opposite side of the counter table on where you order was red velvety curtains. Sakura pulled up the rope revealing a small stage with the stage lights being different colors. She set up the sound system and small TV getting it prepared.

There was a hidden disco ball in the middle of the ceiling and giant lava lamps were set up on each corner. The small hallway near the stage were the bathrooms and the walls were covered up with different colored polka dots. She had to cover the giant window with curtains since people would be curious and trying to find a way to see how the shop was being set up.

Hearing the bell on top of the door ring she knew who it might be. "KAKASHI!" She ran up to the man and hugged his torso. His smile was covered up by a grey scarf as his eye crinkled, one eye covered up with his shaggy silver hair.

"Woah woah woah. Sakura, you're so cute. I've been dying to see you, but worked has just been killer!" He ruffled her hair as she pouted.

"When do you ever do your work?" He chuckled down at her. Kakashi Hatake, a friend of Tsunade-mama. A dearest friend of hers ever since she was about twelve. Tutoring her to be the top of her class. She sees a best friend, now that he's nearly twenty-seven he sees something more than that. Once she turned fifteen he took a job downtown and did physical work seeing as how he was a delivery man. They usually see each other once a month when Karaoke night happens and he's there helping her decorate.

"Anyways, what needs to be done?"

"We need to get rid of the smaller tables to bring out the much shorter ones and the bean bags need to be taken out from the back." As they started to pick up the dozens of tables and put them on the back to the storage, the place was clear and naked, they took out the smaller coffee tables and put in place the bean bag chairs. There were two egg chairs that hung to both sides of the stage. There were at least five silver chairs and rectangular tables, covered in polka dots, in the middle of the store.

They had stick on glow in the dark polka dots and it took almost two hours to put on the walls and ceilings. The floor was given an extra layer an inch or two, almost like a small stage floor, where once everything is dark the square tiles would light up different colors.

While in the back, Kakashi stared at something very hard, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Uh Sakura, why are there two overgrown bird cages?"

.

.

_She's got her lipstick on  
Here I come, da da dum  
She's got her lipstick on  
Hit and run, then I'm gone  
Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey  
Check my collar, collar, hey, hey, ey _

Sakura carefully slide the lipstick down her lips and popping back the lid in place. She made her lips 'pop' out. As she wiped the corners of her lips she couldn't help but look at the color of the lipstick thinking about how it closely resembles the man with pretty eyes' hair.

As soon as she got home, she hit the showers and started getting ready. With as little make up she could muster she decided to put on a light red lipstick to make them noticeable yet fit her. Her hair was a victim of ultimate hair spray usage as she tried to make it bigger than it has ever been.

"_I know a girl who's tough but sweet. She's so fine, she can't be beat." _Just hearing that line she knew who it could possibly be.

"Hello?" _"Forehead! Guess who's looking so hot tonight and is going to get all the boys crawling over to her?" _She rolled her eyes. "How could I possibly ever know, Ino?" _"Tsk. Tsk. Don't be hatin' just cause I have a hot bod while you're stuck with a dud." _"Naruto is not a dud and besides he's-" _**Knock Knock **_"Hey Ino, I'll talk to you later. Peace." "_All right sweet cheeks, I won't save any hot studs I may come in contact with. Peace and forever be alone." _What a sweet friend she has.

_Knock Knock._

"Coming!" When she opened the door she wasn't surprised to see Naruto with the "pimp" costume he had yesterday. But instead of it being purple it was orange. A bright orange she might add. "Wow! You look so… you look like the sun!" And he really did. She felt like she needed sunglasses to cover her eyes to prevent her from being blind.

"I must say, Sakura-chan… you look… ravishing," he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she playfully punched his shoulder. But there was some truth into that sentence. She did look really good. Her outfit was vibrant pink with a halter neck mini dress that reached to her upper thighs, making her have to wear safety shorts just in case, and showing off her creamy skin with a cutaway shoulder part and a black waistband. The pattern on the dress consisted of a circles and polka dots. Her hair was pulled back with a matching headband and her legs were covered white go-go boats that reached up to the bottom of her knees.

"So, Sakura-chan? Are you ready to shag the night out?" Sakura laughed and looped her arms around his.

.

.

_Wolf whistle_

"Wow Sakura. You looking fine tonight!" Ino was wearing a Mondrian Mod mini go-go dress with a key hole front with horizontal and vertical black lines, and yellow, blue, and red blocks on the white background. She wore the same boots as Sakura's and had white sunglasses on top of her blonde head, she wore white loop earrings and just looked "fabulous."

The place was packed with adults and the giant bird cages had half naked women, or go-go dancers, in them. The only outfit they had on were simple feathery underwear and Sakura cringe staring at them and from what she could see, one had nipple tassels. _Jiraiya is going to die tomorrow. _

The ceiling lights were out and the only lights provided were the flashing silver disco ball, lava lamps, and the stage lights and the lights near the disco ball kept moving and rotating creating giant pink and green spotlights all around.

"Come on Sakura-chan, let's dance!" And with that being said, Naruto dragged her out on the shining dance floor. She swore to herself she never had this much fun in forever, dancing and laughing with Naruto was exhilarating. Not until ten minutes into the dance Tsunade called her over to serve people.

"I'm very sorry Naruto. But duty calls. I'll make it up to you, I'll try and hurry up with the serving okay?" She smiled apologetically at him.

"It's okay. I understand," he gave her a thumbs up and she kissed his cheeks, heading back towards to the counter. He blushed and tried to find a table to sit and watched her carefully, until he saw someone familiar.

"Hey, Sakura. Who was that?" Kakashi asked as he sat on the counter dressed all normal-like.

"My date," her answer was so simple as she winked at him, that he couldn't help but flinched. He knew who that brat was but he wasn't going to lose to that ramen-maniac.

She went behind the counter and took off her boots to put on the pink roller blades, something that the crew had discussed when planning out the whole groovy karaoke night.

"Gaara? What are you doing here, man? I thought you'd be busy, you know, hiding?" Naruto who found his childhood friend sitting nonchalantly on a cushion seat, sipping strawberry smoothie on the far end of the shop was surprised to find him calm and in a rowdy place like this. He was wearing a dark hooded sweatshirt giving him the appearance of a "dark" and mysterious young man.

"Hn. It's nice seeing you too, Naruto."

"So what exactly are you doing here? I mean, I thought you'd be busy hiding from your siblings. Last I heard Kankuro wanted you to marry that Matsuri girl."

"I'm not getting married."

"Well you're certainly hiding yourself quite well, no one even recognizes you here. I'm going to get a Shirley temple. Bee-are-Bee." He rolled his eyes at the blonde haired boy and once he got up he looked up to see the pink haired girl- that invited him to this boisterous event- rolling her way to the table in front of him.

"And here are your drinks that you ordered. May I get you anything else?"

"Yeah. How about joining us?" said a man in his mid forties wearing a white beater shirt, his sweat seeping through. His table consisted mostly of five guys and three girls.

"_Sir_, can you please keep your hands to yourself?" Twice in one day, _twice, _as she felt a hand on her butt. _First a little boy, now a dirty old geezer? Did he go into the future or something._

"Well aren't you a spit-fire? Come on, join us for a drink." Rub. Rub. Twitch.

"No thank you, sir. I must get back to work," she took his wrist off her butt and tried to get away. Key word, tried. He grabbed her wrist and before she could fall into his sweat filled chest, another hand grabbed her other wrist.

"No means no, man. Let the little lady go." _Little! _Her eye twitch and before she could yell at her "savior" for calling her tiny, she saw a pair of blue eyes that she instantly recognizes. He smiled down her. _Twice _in one day she got saved by the same person. _Twice. _

"And who are you, her boyfriend?"

"As of matter of fact, I-" Before Deidara could finish his sentence the _geezer_ punched him square in the nose. "What the fugg," Deidara felt blood trick down to his upper lip.

"You're not that tough," the man smirk as he looked at the shocked Sakura. "Come on, hun. Let's have some fun." Before he had a chance to touch Sakura, he was surprised by her sudden uppercut. As he fell back unconscious, towards his friends, a girl grabbed her by the hair and started yanking on it. She grabbed the girl's fingers and twisted them to the point they almost touched the back of her hands. When she managed to get out of her grip she felt another guy grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand. The other preparing to hurt her, as she twisted and turned her wrist, she managed to get one hand out of his grasp and sent her fist flying straight into his gut. With enough adrenaline running through her system, she grabbed the man by the arm and flipped him over her and onto the illuminating floor. With just one moved a fight broke out and Deidara who stood up quickly fought with the remaining two guys and Naruto who was just heading back to Gaara's table and seen Sakura's last move jumped into the scene and started throwing punches. The three girls all ganged up on Sakura and succeeded into pushing her and with only Sakura wearing skates she rolled back and ended up falling towards the table behind her and into someone's lap.

When she looked up she saw the same pairs of jade orbs she seen earlier. He smirked down at her, "Hi."

"Uh… hi?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

.

.

"How troublesome. Why do I have to get up there?"

"Come on, Shika-kun. I know how much you like, Forehead. You need to woo her!"

"… By singing?"

"Yes. Trust me, I know, Forehead, and she's a hopeless romantic at heart even though she doesn't seem it. She wants a knight and shining armor and that's going to be you. She's going to flipped!"

"Ino… I can't sing."

"Yes you can. I've heard you sing in the shower before. And don't give me that look, it's not my fault you leave your door open and anyone can just waltz in."

". . ."

.

.

"But Baa-chaaaan. It's not our fault."

"Yeah, un. They initiated the first punched."

Sigh. "Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade-mama?

"Is this true?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"It's true. I saw the all thing seeing as how I was in front of them the whole time. And just asked anybody right now. It's not her fault." Gaara stood by Sakura the whole time from Tsunade kicked the drunkards out to apologizing to the whole shop via megaphone.

"You're having good luck staying out of trouble, Sakura."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yeah. You're not suspended."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU."

"Yeah yeah." As Tsunade waved her off and Sakura thanking Gaara, she heard a familiar voice up the stage.

"_Annnnnd _now. Our very first singer~ Presenting a love confession to a very special girl, SHIKAMARU NARA!" As Ino got off the stage Shikamaru walked out surprising most of his friends especially Sakura, with his hair down and touching his shoulder blades, and wearing the most tight leather jeans she ever saw on a guy with a matching onyx colored leather jacket covering the fishnet shirt he was wearing underneath. His earrings glistening in the light causing the girls in the area swooning at his appearance. He took an image of a '80s rocker instead of a '70s groovy hippie.

"How troublesome. I don't really know how to start this. An annoying woman made me do this, but like she said, I'm singing this song to someone I like." Cue the girls swooning again. As the dance floor music turned off allowing people on stage to sing, a live band appeared behind Shikamaru and once the instruments hit off he sat down on the stool in front of the microphone and started snapping.

"_I've got sunshine on a lonely day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say, 'What can make me feel this way?' My girl, my girl, my girl. Talking bout my girl My girl."_

Even with his contradiction to what he's singing and what he's wearing, Shikamaru made every heart flutter. Even Sakura's.

She blushed at his voiced and every time he looked at her she swore her heart skipped a beat. Call her sappy as you may, but what Shikamaru's doing is the most romantic thing she has ever heard off. And as Ino looked to her friend she couldn't help but smirked at her accomplishment. Every pairs of eyes that saw Sakura blushed under the dim light glared at the brunette.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**A/N:**

Woop woop. Finished! Sorry for the lack of Kakashi action or Itachi or Kiba or even JIRAIYA! But you'll eventually see them more! -wink- Lots of NaruSaku though.

I thought I wasn't going to end this, but I eventually did.

And I'm very new to writing fight scenes. I'm very sorry you guys. I'll do my best!

Smoothies to you guys for being awesome. SO PLEASE **REVIEW.**

Whose ready to see Harry Potter end! **NOT ME. -**sad face-** -**

What is Ino planning? Do you know? Do I know? DOES ANYONE KNOW? Maybe.


End file.
